Taken
by Anneliza
Summary: Misaki is kidnapped. Will Usagi be able find him?
1. Prologue

"And he was nominated for another award!" Misaki cried happily as he walked with Sumi.

"Sounds like he's still doing well then," Sumi replied.

"There's going to be a party for all the nominees and I'm being forced to go."

"You don't like the parties? They seem like fun to me."

"I feel out of place at those types of things."

"Ah. So why are you being forced to go? Usagi hates making you unhappy."

"Well," he blushed, "Usagi-san asked me politely."

Sumi looked at him and laughed.

"Usagi can be polite?"

"He was polite for Usagi," Misaki clarified. "And he said he'd make it up to me."

Sumi winked at him.

"You're gonna get la-!"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled as his blush deepened. He was seriously regretting telling Sumi about his relationship with the reclusive author.

Sumi laughed again and they kept walking.

When they reached Sumi's house, they stopped and Sumi turned to him.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

Misaki shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. Usagi said I had to come straight home tonight or I would be in trouble."

"Maybe next time," Sumi said before waving and walking inside.

Misaki waved back and started toward the condo.

As he passed a side street, a hand latched onto his wrist and pulled him in.

He felt something hit the side of his head and he fell as blackness overtook him.

AN: A new story? Can it be?  
No! It's a new FANFICTION!

Yeah so I recently started watching 'Junjo Romantica' and I LOVE IT! So I decided to write some ff for it.

This is just the prologue, STORY COMING SOON!

See ya then!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misaki's Point of View

It took Misaki a long time to open his eyes.

He struggled with his eyelids, trying earnestly to force them open.

When he finally managed it, he saw he was in a dark room.

He couldn't see much but he could make out a table with two chairs around it, a dresser, a nightstand, and a couch.

Misaki was lying on a large, four-poster bed with silk sheets and white curtains.

The room had two doors; one to a bathroom and one locked.

Misaki sat down in one of the chairs and tried to remember what happened and where he was.

He had been with Sumi until they reached his house.

Sumi had invited him in but he had declined and kept walking.

As he passed a side street, something had hit his head and he blacked out. Before he lost consciousness he had fallen into a pair of strong arms and someone had whispered, "I'm sorry Misaki".

Misaki clutched his head where he felt a bruise forming and felt bandages.

'Why did I have to rush home?' Misaki wondered.

That part if the story he couldn't remember.

Then it hit him.

Usagi.

All of his problems could be traced back to the pervert; current and otherwise.

Usagi had told him he couldn't be late so he had hurried back after saying bye to Sumi.

'Stupid Usagi! He never lets me hang out with my friends! He probably saw me with Sumi and hid in that side street to show me a lesson!'

Misaki shook his head.

'No, that's not right. Usagi-san would NEVER hit me. He may do…other things,' he shuddered at the thought, 'but he would never hurt me.'

"Usagi…"he murmured sadly.

The older man may infuriate him but he still liked being around him.

'Why did he make me come straight home? There has to be another reason than just so he wouldn't be around Sumi, but what was it?'

His thoughts were interrupted as something clicked and the door opened.

Misaki instantly looked up to see who had taken him.

His jaw dropped.

"U-Usagi-ani?" he choked out.

Filling the doorway was Haruhiko.

"Hello Misaki," he said slowly. "How's your head?"

Misaki fell out of his chair.

* * *

Usagi's Point of View

Usagi was pacing back and forth by the large windows that overlooked the city.

His eyes kept darting to the clock.

'It's already three! He should be back by now!'

Usagi clenched his fists as he turned to look out the window.

He knew he couldn't see the boy approaching from his lofty vantage but still peered at the ground.

"Misaki…" he whispered.

Usagi needed the boy, he needed him NOW. The longer he was away the angrier and more jealous he became. Who was stealing HIS Misaki's time away from him?

Sumi.

Misaki had said that he was going to walk home with Sumi and Sumi might have pulled another trick.

He yanked his phone out of his pocket and punched the number in.

It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sumi!" he yelled. "If you have Misaki again, send him home!"

"What?"

"Bring Misaki back here right now!"

"I don't have Misaki," Sumi's confused voice said. "He said you told him to come straight back so he left."

"Where is he?" Usagi demanded.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because he's not here!"

"But I said bye to him half an hour ago…"

Usagi's blood went cold.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, he left half an hour ago and was worried about being late."

Usagi hung up.

He immediately dialed Misaki's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Someone's taken Misaki."

The only other option was the pain in the neck known as his brother.

Haruhiko had kidnapped him once so what would stop him from doing it again?

He dialed the hated number and waited.

It rang several times and Usagi started to lose his patience.

"Hello?" a voice finally asked.

"Haruhiko!" he roared. "Give me back Misaki!"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who! Misaki!"

"Oh him. I don't have him."

"Liar!"

"I'm sorry Akihiko, but I'm in a meeting. I'll have to call you back."

"Don't you dare hang up on me!"

The phone went dead but not before he heard a familiar voice call "Usa-!"

"Misaki," he breathed. I'll get you back."

* * *

AN: So for now you get 'Taken' until FF will let me put another chapter of 'Tense' up.

But I like I said, I recently got into JR and really like it. So you get this while you wait!

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Misaki's POV

Haruhiko rushed to his side to inspect him.

"Misaki! Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Misaki stuttered.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry I hit you, but you never would have come with me again."

"Why did you take me?"

"I've already told you," Haruhiko said sternly. "I love you and I'm going to steal you away from Akihiko."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"T-This is a token of your affection?"

Haruhiko nodded.

"I'm going to make you love me and forget all about Akihiko."

He stepped closer and Misaki crawled backward.

"What does Akihiko have that I don't?"

Misaki stopped.

"He-he," Misaki paused. What DID Usagi have that made him stay with the man?

"He?" Haruhiko asked.

An image of him and Usagi sharing a night together flashed in Misaki's mind and he blushed.

"I just like being around him and the way he can be so kind and gentle."

Haruhiko narrowed his eyes.

"I've always been kind to you."

'Aside from the time you locked me in a storage room,' Misaki thought.

"What are you holding back?" Haruhiko pried.

"N-Nothing."

"It's your sexual relationship," Haruhiko said slowly as he studied Misaki's face.

Misaki flushed bright red.

"N-No! We haven't had sex!" he lied.

Haruhiko's face lifter slightly.

"Good."

"What's good?" Misaki asked with a worried expression.

Haruhiko didn't answer. Instead he scooped him up and laid him on the bed.

He climbed on top of him and sat with his legs on either side of him.

"N-No Haruhiko! I don't want this!" Misaki cried in terror.

"I do!" Haruhiko growled.

He started to pin Misaki's hands above his head when his phone rang.

Haruhiko stopped and pulled the ringing nuisance out.

The screen read 'Akihiko'.

He stared at the little object and weighed his options.

If he answered he would have to stop his current activity, but if he didn't Akihiko would be angry and suspicious and try to find him.

He pressed 'okay' and put the phone to his ear.

"Haruhiko!" his brother roared. "Give me back Misaki!"

So he already knew he was missing.

"Who?" he asked calmly.

"You know damn well who! Misaki!"

"Oh him. I don't have him."

"Liar!"

"I'm sorry Akihiko-"

'Did he just say Akihiko?' Misaki wondered. 'Haruhiko is lying to you, Usagi-san! I have to tell him somehow!"

"but I'm in a meeting. I'll have to call you back."

"Don't you dare hang up on me!"

'No! I need to talk to him!'

"Usagi!" he yelled.

Haruhiko closed the phone.

"I doubt he heard you."

Misaki's hopes fell.

"Usagi…" he murmured.

Haruhiko's eyes lowered.

"Why do you call out to him when you can have me?"

"Because he doesn't rape me!"

'That isn't true. He doesn't rape me but he never asks first either.'

Haruhiko stared up at him for a long time before getting off of him and standing up.

"I apologize. I couldn't contain myself."

He walked to the door.

"I have work to do," he said without looking at Misaki. "You should get some sleep."

Misaki stared at him as he left.

'Usagi…where are you?'

He slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Placing a note inside the box, he taped it closed.

A servant waited by the door.

"Take this to the address on top," he said as he handed the box to the man. "Don't get spotted and hurry back."

The servant nodded.

"Yes sir."

He watched the servant leave.

"Surprise Akihiko."

* * *

Usagi's POV

Akihiko stepped out of the elevator and spotted a box by his door.

He picked it up and looked at the label.

'AKIHIKO' was written on top.

'No return address,' he noted.

He assumed it was from Aikawa and tore it open.

After peering in, the box crashed to the ground.

Inside was Misaki's cell phone and a note.

'MISAKI IS MINE NOW!'

He knew that handwriting anywhere.

"HARUHIKO!" he screamed.

Akihiko ran back to the elevator. He was going to go straight to his family home and show his brother how much he appreciated his 'gift'.

Haruhiko was long overdue for a good punch in the face and Akihiko was going to give it to him. Right after he got Misaki away from him and back to the apartment for some 'time' together.

* * *

AN: TWO chapters in one day? What does that mean? School has started again! But no Lawrence (my laptop) for a week...he's getting fixed at a computer hospital. Seriously, A COMPUTER HOSPITAL! They called him a patient as I walked in. XD

But chapter 3 will be up soon! (For those of you who don't know me very well, that means a couple days. I update fast!)

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 3

The door burst open and Akihiko stormed in.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

Sebastian stared at him.

"W-Who Akihiko-sama?"

Akihiko strolled up to him with furious eyes.

"Haruhiko!"

"I-I don't know! He left on a business trip last week and hasn't been back since! Your father-!"

"Don't mention that man!"

"He's worried that something may have happened to him!"

"Haruhiko is fine!" Usagi shouted. "At least until I find him!"

"Akihiko-sama, what has upset you?"

"Haruhiko took Misaki again!"

Sebastian gasped.

"So his business trip was a lie?"

"Don't be so surprised! Haruhiko lies about many things! It's not a new idea!"

He took a steadying breath.

"Did he say anything about where he would be?"

"H-Hokkaido. That's all he said."

Usagi ran to the door.

"Akihiko-sama! Where are you going?"

"Hokkaido."

He pulled the door open and sprinted to his car.

The door slammed behind him.

Sebastian's quiet voice said, "Haruhiko…what have you done?"

* * *

Misaki rolled over in his sleep and bumped into something.

The thing touched his cheek gently.

"Not now Usagi…" he muttered assuming it was the older man next to him. "I'm sleeping."

"Sorry Misaki," the person replied. "Just go back to sleep."

Misaki yawned.

"Okay…"

He wrapped his arms around the person next to him and drifted off again.

* * *

The train rolled to a stop and Usagi jumped off.

He looked around the platform but didn't see what he was looking for.

"Akihiko!"

He turned and smiled at the familiar figure making its way toward him.

"Takahiro."

Misaki's brother stopped in front of him; the usually happy face was serious.

"Akihiko," he started sternly, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, but we can talk on the train."

A warning whistle sounded and they climbed back on quickly.

The doors closed behind them.

"This way," Usagi said; gesturing down the hall.

They walked to the room Usagi had reserved and sat down.

"Now tell me everything. And don't leave anything out."

Usagi sighed deeply and started at the beginning.

"It all began when I met you, Takahiro."

* * *

Haruhiko looked down at the boy sleeping beside him.

Misaki looked so cute with his mouth slightly open.

He rolled over in his sleep and bumped Haruhiko.

Haruhiko couldn't resist touching the little cheek with the back of his hand.

"Not now Usagi…" the boy muttered. "I'm sleeping."

Haruhiko decided to be Akihiko.

"Sorry Misaki," he said kindly. "Just go back to sleep."

Misaki gave an adorable yawn and Haruhiko felt like drooling.

"Okay…"

Haruhiko's eyes widened as Misaki wrapped his arms around his waist and drifted off again.

"I love you Misaki," he whispered.

The boy smiled.

"…love you…too…" he murmured back.

* * *

"So Haruhiko kidnapped Misaki to get back at me and make Misaki love him instead," Usagi finished.

Takahiro's eyes were huge as Usagi stopped talking.

"You-you loved me?" he asked.

Usagi nodded.

"For that long?"

He nodded again.

"I-I never knew."

"I know."

Takahiro put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. At my birthday party I was so mean by introducing you to my wife. No wonder Misaki was upset and cried."

"It's okay Takahiro."

Takahiro looked back at Usagi.

"And you love Misaki now?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes."

Takahiro sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Well I'm not going to split you up then. Is that why you said Misaki begged to stay with you?"

"He didn't want to leave," Usagi clarified.

"Okay then. I don't see why my brother and my best friend can't be together."

He smiled.

"Thank you Takahiro.'

"You're welcome," he paused and leaned forward again. "Just one question, have you two had sex?"

"Yes," Usagi said simply. "On several occasions."

"And you don't rape him?"

"Never."

"Good."

It was quiet for a little while.

"So where are we heading?"

"Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?"

"Haruhiko is in Hokkaido and he has Misaki with him so we are heading to Hokkaido as well."

"It shouldn't take long to search Japan's largest island," Takahiro said sarcastically.

"Hokkaido is 83, 453 kilometers. Haruhiko chose a good place to hide. We're just lucky he didn't leave the country."

"Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"No. Misaki doesn't have a passport and a travel ticket would have been easy to trace. He decided to pay for a train ticket with cash which means we don't know where he is. It was a very smart more and I'm glad Sebastian knew a little about where he went."

"How many people are in Hokkaido?"

"About five and a half million."

"And we're looking for two?"

Usagi nodded for the third time.

"That's not going to be nearly impossible."

"We WILL do it!" Usagi growled. "We WILL find Misaki and bring him back! He's YOUR brother and MY lover and we are NOT leaving him with Haruhiko!"

Takahiro's eyes widened again.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes. I get jealous when he's with anyone else and I want him all to myself. I hate him spending time away from me, but I hate my brother more. I lose control of myself when it comes to him and even more when the two of them are together."

"You're relationship with Haruhiko is the exact opposite of Misaki's and mine."

"That's what happens when you hate your family," Usagi muttered darkly.

Takahiro looked down.

He loved his brother and that's what had made him reject college to take care of him.

He never thought that his role of parent and protector would ever be taken over, but as he looked at Usagi he realized that it hadn't been his for a long time.

* * *

AN: So Haruhiko and Misaki are in Hokkaido? That's not a huge place.

But yeah, I went and looked up the size and population of Hokkaido so I would have correct facts. ^-^ See my dedication to my stories?

Anyway, I'll work on the next chapter soon!

See ya then!


	5. Chapter 4

Misaki's eyes opened slowly.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and noticed he had his arms around something warm.

"Usagi…" he murmured sleepily.

The person next to him 'tsked' quietly.

Misaki looked up to see-

"Haruhiko!" he yelled in surprise and flailed away from the older man.

"Good morning Misaki," Haruhiko responded coolly.

"W-W-Wha?"

Misaki's head was reeling. He had woken up with his arms wrapped around his lover's brother's waist.

What had happened the night before?

He peeked under the sheets and sighed happily when he saw he was still clothed.

"I decided to check on you before I went to sleep last night. I sat on the edge of your bed and changed your bandage. You rolled over in your sleep and bumped into me. We had a short conversation before you put your arms around my waist and trapped me on the bed." He smiled. "I didn't know you felt that way Misaki."

Misaki paled.

What had he said?

Misaki's head whirled even more as Haruhiko crawled forward.

Before the boy noticed, he climbed on top of him and kissed him.

Misaki's eyes widened and he struggled to push Haruhiko off.

Usagi and Takahiro stepped off the train in Sapporo.

"Where do we start?" Takahiro asked as he looked around.

"Haruhiko is a very picky man. He needs a few things in his life or he gets upset."

Usagi sat down and pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of his bag.

"One thing is obvious; space. Haruhiko doesn't like small places and won't stay in one for long. Luxury. He's used to luxury and that won't change just because he had Misaki. Privacy. He's paranoid that people are always watching him. And finally; security."

Usage's hand stopped writing.

Takahiro looked down to see he had written several places. Some were crossed out while others were circled.

"We can eliminate several places because of these four requirements, but not enough."

He tapped the pen against the paper as he thought.

"Takahiro?" he asked finally without looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you buy me a map?"

"Sure."

Usagi watched the man walk away while still deep in thought.

Takahiro stopped at a nearby newsstand and asked for a map of Sapporo.

"Is this good?" he asked as he handed a street map to Usagi.

"Yes. It will work fine."

Usagi took the map and unfolded it.

"We should look in this area. There are several nice areas, but this the biggest place and fits all of his needs."

Takahiro watched Usagi put an 'x' on the far side of Hokkaido.

"Are you sure it's that far?"

Usagi looked up at him.

"Yes. We will find Haruhiko with Misaki over there."

He stood up.

"We should get going. We need to go very far and the longer Misaki is with my brother, the worse state we'll find him in. He's dangerous around Misaki and I can't take being this far away from him."

He started walking.

"Come on."

Takahiro hurried to catch up with him.

Misaki scooted away from Haruhiko.

'Why would you do that?' he thought desperately as he stared at his sleeping form. 'Did you really think forcing me would make me pick you?'

He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his chin on them. He ignored the pain that he felt at the movement.

'I love Usagi, and nothing you can do will change that. You refuse to believe me when I say I love him, so you try and make me love you.'

He felt his eyes well up.

'Usagi is my one and only. I was meant to stay that way forever, but you killed it.'

Haruhiko rolled over in his sleep and Misaki jumped.

"Usagi…where are you? You were supposed to save me before…THAT. I didn't want it. It never hurts when you do it, but with him, I ONLY felt pain."

Misaki didn't notice Haruhiko stiffen.

"I miss you so much. Do you even know what happened?"

"Why," Haruhiko started as he sat up, "do you hate me?"

Misaki nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"I-I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but not anymore. You didn't answer my question though, why do you hate me?"

"I didn't hate you." Haruhiko's dark face brightened. "I do now though."

"Why? Why do you choose him? He's not worth it."

Anger flared inside Misaki.

"I love him! He IS worth it! I'm his first priority, no matter what, he'll find me."

Haruhiko's eyes narrowed.

"By that time, you won't care about him anymore."

"We'll see. I doubt it though."

Haruhiko stood.

"I'll leave you alone."

He crossed to the door and was gone.

'Usagi, save me. Soon.'

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long! I was trying to do research about Hokkaido and Sapporo but I wasn't finding much...

I wanted to talk about the most expensive part of Hokkaido, but no matter how hard I tried, it just wasn't happening.

I hope you like it anyway!

And also, sorry to those of you who actually like Haruhiko...

See ya soon! 


	6. Chapter 5

"Why does train take so long?" Usagi demanded as he paced around the room.

"Akihiko," Takahiro said quietly, "please sit down. You need to calm down. We will arrive soon."

Usagi turned sharply to face him.

"How can you act so calm when you know your brother is in danger?"

Takahiro took a deep breath.

"Because I know you. I know that you will do everything in your power to get him back. My brother isn't a fool either. He can take care of himself."

Usagi knew Takahiro was right and sat down on the bench across from him.

* * *

"We're looking for a boy a little over nineteen. He has spiky brown hair that hangs in his face and big, green eyes. Before he disappeared, he was wearing a large purple jacket with a yellow cross on the left side and jeans. Have you seen him?"

The man shook his head and walked away.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Takahiro said as he put his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't believe that you thought this would be easy," Usagi said as he approached.

"Where have you been?"

Usagi held up a large tube he was carrying.

He pulled something out of the tube and unrolled it to reveal a picture of Misaki.

"I went and printed this," said simply.

"That was a good idea."

Takahiro noticed a second tube that was bigger sticking out of Usagi's bag.

"What's that?"

"Just something for me."

"Oh come on Akihiko. You can show me," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Takahiro nodded.

"If you insist."

He pulled the second tube out and displayed the enlarged picture.

"WHAT THE ****!" Takahiro roared.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture of his brother lying in a compromising position on Usagi's couch, completely naked. The Misaki in the picture seemed to stare innocently at him and Takahiro wanted to rip his eyes out.

"I told you didn't want to see it," Usagi said as he put the tube back into his bag. "That was just a picture I meant to enlarge for a while now."

"WHY THE **** DID YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER?"

"I didn't. It was a birthday present."

Takahiro's mouth opened and he felt like his soul was trying to fly away.

"He-HE did that?"

Usagi nodded.

"I found it to be a fitting present."

Takahiro recovered his jaw and looked at Usagi.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

Usagi didn't answer as he stared into the distance with a fuzzy look in his eyes and Takahiro realized he wasn't listening.

'I can't believe Misaki, my young, innocent brother, would do that for Akihiko. The boy would normally be embarrassed about talking about relationships, but if he was taking naked pictures of himself for Akihiko-'

He stopped.

'My brother really is changing.'

* * *

Misaki was sitting with his knees to his chest as he thought.

'It's already been a week. Where is Usagi to take me home?'

He yawned quietly.

Since Haruhiko had displayed his 'love', Misaki hadn't slept.

Memories rushed to the front of his mind and a small tear slipped out of his eye.

'Usagi. Please.'

The door opened and he jumped.

"Good morning Misaki," purred the voice of his captor as he stepped into the room. "Did you sleep well?"

Instinctively Misaki scooted backwards until his back was touching the head board.

Haruhiko noticed the movement and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you still desire Akihiko over me?" he asked.

Misaki didn't answer but Haruhiko already knew the answer.

He crossed to the bed and sat next to the scared boy.

"Please consider me, love," he whispered.

Misaki remained quiet.

Haruhiko sighed.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. Close your eyes," he commanded.

Misaki shut his eyes tightly.

He felt something cold tickle his wrists and heard something snap closed.

Surprised and nervous, he opened his eyes.

"There," Haruhiko said as he sat back. "Now you have to stay here until you love me."

Misaki looked up to see a pair of handcuffs tethering him to the bed.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because," Haruhiko said as he slithered forward and onto the boy. "I love you, I hate my brother, and I'm jealous."

Misaki's eyes widened hugely as he prepared for his torture again.

* * *

"Have you seen this boy?" Usagi asked a man forcefully as he held up the enlarged picture of Misaki.

"Umm," the man adjusted his glasses and peered at the picture while Usagi tapped his foot impatiently. "I might have."

Usagi pulled a second picture out of his pocket.

"Have you seen this man?"

The gentleman stared at the picture for a moment before smiling.

"Yes! I saw that man a few days ago. He was headed that way," he pointed to the north. "He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"Did he have any suspicious objects with him?" Usagi demanded. His pulse had quickened when the man recognized Haruhiko and now he was desperate to know more.

The man scratched his beard.

"Well…not really. He had a few magazines and some ice cream in his bag." He continued to think. "The magazines were those dirty ones that kids get to get ideas." His eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Oh! And he had just come out of that store."

He pointed to a store behind Usagi.

Usagi turned to see which store he was indicating and yelled in anger.

The store sold a wide variety of 'toys' for lovers and several scanty outfits.

"DAMN YOU HARUHIKO!" he screamed. "IF YOU USE ANY OF THOSE ON MISAKI, I WILL MURDER YOU!"

The man who had helped him, took a shaky step backwards before turning and running in the opposite direction.

'Misaki, I will find you soon and I will tear Haruhiko apart if he's done anything to you.'

* * *

AN: I decided that Haruhiko is probably a bondage and toy type so I put that in. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE FOR ME! (that be called dedication)

Oh, and the picture of Misaki was an idea I got when I was half asleep and thinking about other ways it could have turned out when Usagi told Haruhiko, and somehow I thought of a picture of Misaki...it amused me though.

See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 6

"Why do you so vehemently object me when I can take so much better care of you?" Haruhiko asked as he stared down at Misaki.

"You say that all the time, but the thing is, I don't want any of the fancy things you and Usagi give me. I'm used to a simpler life where I took care of myself. I'm not used to what you two are and I don't like the idea of foolishly wasting money on ridiculous objects."

Haruhiko was shocked.

"If I gave you a simple lifestyle like you used to have, but still protected you, would you choose me?"

Misaki sat up and thought about it seriously.

The crazy thing was, he might.

He missed his easy life and he got fed up with Usagi always groping him.

The idea of being normal…was rather enticing.

"Maybe," he said finally.

Haruhiko smiled.

"I know you can't forget my brother or forgive me, but I DO care about you. If you choose me, I would give you a nice four room apartment and provide everything you need. You could still work at your part-time job because I know you like it. And you could still go to school. You would finally be accepted by your peers because you wouldn't be with Akihiko."

Misaki was rather tempted to say yes, but one thing still pulled at him.

"And I would only visit you as often as you are comfortable with."

Haruhiko stared into Misaki's face.

"What do you say?"

"What about Usagi?"

Misaki was amazed that he had forgotten the man as Haruhiko explained his offer.

"I will talk to him. I can make him understand your decision."

Misaki thought about it for a long time.

He weighed all the options and eventually came to a decision.

Raising his eyes to Haruhiko's anxious face, he gave his answer.

* * *

Akihiko and Takahiro located more people who had seen Haruhiko and managed to piece together where he was.

They headed up the hill towards a large house and rang the bell.

An unfamiliar servant opened the door after a while and stared at them.

He was an old man who looked fairly fragile and Usagi was amazed that Haruhiko would have chosen such a man for a servant.

It would have been different if he had been a servant for a long time, but he would have seen him before today.

He must have chosen him to appear less suspicious.

"Who are you?" the servant asked warily.

"I am Usami Akihiko! I'm here for Misaki!"

The servant's eyes widened and he tried to shut the door but Usagi shoved his foot in the crack quickly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in," he said in fear.

"It's okay Jirô," someone said. "You can let him in."

Haruhiko was standing at the top of the stairs and he slowed walked to join them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Akihiko?" he asked.

Usagi glared at him.

"Where is Misaki?" he demanded.

"Not here," he said simply.

"I don't believe you!"

"You're free to look around. I haven't locked him up anywhere."

Haruhiko stepped out of the way and let Usagi pass him.

The man tore through the house and knocked all the doors open, desperately looking for his love.

"You're not going to find him here," he said calmly as he walked behind his brother. "I told you he's not here."

Usagi ignored him and kept pillaging the house.

"If you calm down I can talk to you like an adult."

Usagi spun around to face Haruhiko.

"You know where he is?"

Haruhiko nodded slowly.

Usagi ran up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Where is he?"

Haruhiko sighed and led Usagi to a sitting room.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jirô walked in.

"I brought the second visitor. I hope that was acceptable."

Haruhiko nodded and Takahiro entered the room.

"Is that all?"

Jirô nodded and left.

"Very well then. If you two would please sit down?"

He took a seat on a chair and Usagi and Takahiro sat across from him in their own chairs.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Takahiro Takahashi, Misaki's brother."

Haruhiko nodded in approval and turned back to brother.

"Akihiko, you're not going to like this, but you need to listen. I talked to Misaki and learned what he wanted. He's not used to the glamorous life we are and missed his simple way. Were you aware of this?"

Usagi shook his head sadly.

He had known that Misaki wasn't happy with something, but he didn't know what.

"He also said that he gets tired of you constantly groping him."

Takahiro shot him an angry glare at that.

"I told him that I could give him that while protecting him."

Usagi's heart leapt into his throat.

"And what did he say to that?"

"He wasn't sure at first, but he finally agreed. He moved into his apartment a while ago. I'm going to visit him later tonight to see how he's doing."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked fearfully.

He didn't want to hear what he thought Haruhiko was going to say.

"It's over Akihiko. He chose me."

"NO!"

* * *

AN: What do you think? Did you guess that Misaki would choose Haruhiko?

If you didn't, well haha! Because I didn't either...XD

And now Usagi is depressed and Haruhiko is happy. But how is Misaki? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Would it be okay if it wasn't 1000 words like usual? I just want to skip to the part with Misaki and Haruhiko and be done with it. Not the story, just the next chapter. .

See ya soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Usagi fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"You said that you didn't rape him!" Takahiro shouted at him. "How could you lie to me? And after you said you used to love me! Was that a lie too? Do you just like my brother without the feelings returned?"

Usagi was too distressed to say anything.

Takahiro glared at him before shooting his glare at Haruhiko.

"If you don't take care of my brother like he should be treated, I will take him back!" he threatened.

He looked back at Usagi for a moment.

"And he will never be staying with you again!"

Those last words pierced so deeply in Usagi that he collapsed.

Takahiro stormed out of the room.

Haruhiko walked over to where his brother had blacked out.

"I knew you weren't going to take this well," he muttered, "but I didn't know you cared about him that much."

He almost felt bad about what he had done, but he was too happy to do anything to destroy that.

"Jirô," he called.

The man appeared in seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"Please take Akihiko to a guest room and look after him until he awakes. When he does, please explain to him what happened and send him home."

Jirô nodded.

"I'm going out. I'll be back late."

"Yes sir."

Haruhiko put his jacket on and left.

He stepped off the train and walked through the streets looking for the right building.

When he saw it, he hurried up to it.

He opened the door and made his way to the seventh floor.

Counting four doors in, he knocked on the plain wood.

It was cracked open slightly and a single eye peered out.

"Oh, it's you," he said with relief evident in his voice.

The door closed and he heard a rattling before it opened all the way to let him enter.

He looked around the apartment and noticed how ordinary it looked.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he turned back to the boy.

"Yeah. It's great!" He slowly walked up to the man and hugged him gently. "Thank you," he whispered against the man's chest.

The man smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'm glad you like it. It was hard to decorate because I don't know that much about the type of life you prefer."

"That's okay. I still love it because it was a present from you." He smiled up at the man and then let it slip off. "How did he take it?"

The man tensed and the boy felt it.

The man forced a smile onto his face and looked back at him.

"He was upset, but he understands your decision."

The tension drained out of the boy's face and he smiled again.

"Thank you for talking to him. I wouldn't have been able to stick to my decision if I had tried."

The man pet the top of his head gently.

"I know. I know," he whispered.

The boy hugged him tighter and he smiled.

"I'll always provide what you need. You won't ever have to worry again. No one will ever bother you. I promise."

The boy sighed happily.

That sounded like a great idea.

He pulled back a little and kissed the man.

"I love you Misaki."

"I love you too, Haruhiko."

"MISAKI!"

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat.

"It-it was just a dream," he muttered in relief.

He turned, expecting to see the boy, but saw nothing.

As he looked around, he realized that he wasn't in a room he recognized.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The door opened and Jirô stepped in.

"You finally woke up?"

He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Why are you locking the door?"

Jirô laughed and grasped his chin.

His finger slid under it easily and disappeared from sight.

Usagi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for the disguise Akihiko, but I deemed it necessary."

He lifted the skin-tight mask off to reveal-

"SUMI? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sumi smiled at him and walked up to the bed.

"I still love you. Once you said that were in love with Misaki and he finally told me that he loved you too, I stepped back. I didn't want to get in the way since you both loved each other so much, but now Misaki loves Haruhiko." He slid up to the author and sat on his lap. "Will you consider me now?"

He smiled and leaned forward until he was inches away from the other man's face.

Usagi leaned back a little in shock.

"Just think about it. Misaki didn't care about you enough to choose you, but I'd never let you go."

He proved his point by leaning forward and kissing the man.

Usagi was frozen to the spot and didn't know what to do.

Sumi used the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

His hand snaked up to hold both of Usagi's and push them behind his back.

Before Usagi realized what was happening, Sumi had tied them together with a length of rope.

"Sumi! What the hell was that for?"

Sumi smirked at him.

"No you can't get away from me. I'll be able to leave and come back to find you still helpless in this room."

He reached down and started toying with the hem of Usagi's shirt.

Usagi glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he asked with a smile before ripping the cloth away.

"Don't do it Sumi," Usagi growled. "You don't pull of the part of a rapist well."

Sumi's smile widened.

"You might not believe it," he started as he closed in, "but I'm a great actor."

Usagi's eyes widened again but couldn't move.

* * *

AN: o.O So many twists! *faints* But it was worth it!

So Haruhiko and Misaki love each other now.  
Jirô turned out to be Sumi.  
And Sumi turns out to be a rapist.

Sorry to people who like Sumi, I DO TOO!, but no one else announced (undying XD) love to him besides Isaka...but he wouldn't fit. So Sumi to the perv! XD

Yeah...but this story is actually coming to an end, sad to say.

Oh well.

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Misaki was laying on the couch, reading a book.

The dialogue and twisted story made him laugh and he sat up.

"Usagi!" he called, still laughing. "Usagi! You have to hear this! It's so funny! Sarah honestly believes that Jack loves her but Jack loves Adam! She's so stupid and doesn't realize that when he says 'Go away', he wants her to honestly go away and leave him alone!" He looked around, still laughing.

His laughter died when no Usagi came to read the stupid book over his shoulder.

"U-U…U-Usagi?"

Swinging his feet to the ground, he stood up and started looking for the author.

"Where are you? You usually aren't working at this time of the day…"

He walked through the apartment but didn't find him anywhere.

"Usagi…?"

Stopping, he looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his and Usagi's apartment.

The apartment around him looked a little like the one he used to live in with his brother.

While he was looking around, the door opened and someone walked in and hugged him around the waist from behind before he noticed.

"Oh there you are. Why were you out?"

"I had to get some things for you at home."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

The person kissed the top of his head in apology."

"I'm sorry Misaki. I didn't intend to be gone that long."

"Well you're back now and that's all that matters." He sighed and leaned back against the man's chest, relaxing almost instantly. "Why did we move here? It seems way too plain for you."

The person shrugged.

"It's fine. It's your apartment anyway. I just come live with you for long periods of time."

Misaki tried to turn around in the person's grip.

"Why don't you live here all the time?"

"I can't. I have to take care of things at my house."

He was confused.

"House? You don't have a house Usagi. You have an apartment."

The person behind him laughed.

"I'm not Akihiko, Misaki."

Misaki froze. "W-What?" He managed to turn around but instead of finding Usagi's face smiling down at him, he found Usagi's brother Haruhiko. "W-Why are you here?"

Haruhiko was confused.

"Because we're lovers?"

"Noo!" Misaki screamed.

* * *

Misaki sat up quickly, covered in sweat and panting.

The person next to him rubbed his back and tried to comfort him.

"Ssh Misaki…everything is fine…it's just a dream…don't worry…"

"Th-Thank you Usagi."

"Usagi?" the person asked. "I'm not Usagi." A hand was placed on his forehead. "You're running a slight fever. Let me go get you some medicine."

He stood up and left the room.

As he left, he saw the person and recognized them.

"Haruhiko…"

He started to cry when he realized that his dream wasn't that far away from reality and that his beloved Usagi was not here; Haruhiko was.

When Haruhiko re-entered the room he saw the tear tracks on the boy's cheeks.

He knelt down next to him and wiped them away gently.

"What's wrong Misaki? Is your sickness making you hurt?" The boy shook his head. "Then what is it?" He refused to answer. "Please Misaki. I can't make you better if I don't know what's wrong."

The boy raised his tear-stained face to the older man.

"I miss Usagi…" he whispered.

Haruhiko's eyes widened hugely.

* * *

Usagi groaned as he woke up and looked around.

His wrists weren't tied and the room looked the same as it did before he fell asleep so perhaps Jirô wasn't Sumi in disguise after all.

Sitting up, he yawned and stretched.

"What the…? Oh no…."

The door opened and the person he wanted to see least sauntered in.

"It's nice to see you awake Akihiko. Though your sleeping form is so much more agreeable and cuter; it doesn't fight me."

"Sumi! What did you do to me?"

The boy laughed.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked in fake sadness. "That hurts Akihiko. It really does."

"Just tell me already!" the man demanded, angry beyond belief and internally afraid of the answer.

Sumi grinned.

"You've never bottomed before, have you?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Never let Misaki have the reins? What a demanding and controlling lover."

Usagi growled.

"I do not control him. He doesn't want to do it so I don't force him to."

Sumi came and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well it's easy to tell that you had never bottomed before and as much fun as it is, I really do prefer to have that spot myself. Less work, more pleasure." He climbed into the man's lap. "Come on Akihiko," he whispered in the man's ear. "Fuck me. Fuck me like you never could with Misaki. It will be so much better and I'm so willing like he never is. I will do anything you want and will always be happy to spend time in the bedroom with you." He laid down on his back and winked at Usagi. "Now come and get me."

Usagi looked down at the boy and couldn't pretend he wasn't turned on.

'Just pretend it's Misaki…'

Sumi's grinned widened hugely as Akihiko lowered himself over the boy and started pulling away the layers.

* * *

AN: I finally figured out what to do! And I have part of the next chapter written so it won't take another year and...three months...

But! But! But! Misaki misses Usagi! And Sumi finally seduced Usagi! Will he want to leave him?

Find out next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Haruhiko was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking hard.

'What should I do? I know that Misaki loves Akihiko more than he would ever love me. He proved that last night when he cried over the man. And I know Akihiko loves Misaki more than I ever could.' He sighed to himself. 'I don't even think I'm gay. I just want Misaki because Akihiko had him and I've always wanted what he had.' He looked at the door that blocked the boy from his sight. 'I have to give him back,' he decided. 'I can't keep him here anymore. He's miserable and will never love me.'

He stood up and wrote a quick note before grabbing his coat and going out the door.

* * *

Arriving home, he looked around for his servant.

"Jirô? Jirô, where are you?"

The man quickly appeared in the room, face a little messed up.

"Jirô…what happened to your face?"

Touching his face in confusion, his eyes went wide for a moment before he looked down in shame.

"Kitchen accident sir."

Something seemed off but Haruhiko shrugged it off.

"Where did Akihiko go after he woke up?"

Jirô's face went white.

"I-I'm not sure sir. H-He d-didn't say but I assume he went home…"

A loud noise made Haruhiko's face whip around.

"What was that?"

"I-I do not know."

He frowned.

"What DO you know Jirô? You seem to be strangely under-informed today." Jirô's eyes flickered back and forth as he thought quickly and Haruhiko crossed his arms and glared. "What aren't you telling me?" A quiet noise reached his ears and he turned toward it. "What was that?"

The man's eyes widened.

"N-Nothing s-sir!"

With no intention of believing him, Haruhiko started walking to where he thought the noise was coming from.

It seemed to get louder and louder until it was muffled behind a door.

As soon as he reached for the knob, Jirô leapt in front of him.

"I can't let you go in there! We have a rat problem and I managed to get them all in that room and if you open the door they will all be let out!"

Haruhiko brushed him off.

"I don't trust you anymore," he said with a glare as he turned the knob in his hand and pulled the door open.

His eyes widened hugely.

"Akihiko…"

* * *

Sumi was pressing himself against Akihiko as he tried to make himself comfortable in his sleep.

As much as he wanted to push the boy away, he couldn't; he just couldn't. Especially not after what he had done. His beloved Misaki didn't want him anymore and Sumi was willing so…why not? It was his only option left.

He sighed and looked away.

Even as soon as Sumi laying down and falling asleep, Akihiko had felt disgusted with himself.

Surely he had more self control than that?

But Sumi had known exactly how to turn him on and he could never control himself when he was turned on. Misaki had suffered several times before because of that as he now realized and he felt bad.

"I'm sorry Misaki…" he whispered as if the boy he longed so deeply for could hear him.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as Sumi had done.

Suddenly there was a loud beep to announce a door opening and the boy fell off him in surprise.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled as he jumped up and quickly re-dressed before putting his mask back on, slightly crooked. "Why is he home so early? He said he would be gone all day!"

He ran out of the room and Akihiko sighed and tried to move his arms into a more comfortable position but it was useless; Sumi had bound his arms again before he passed out, exhausted.

"He'll be back…and then he'll cut me free again…"

Closing his eyes for a quick nap before he was no longer alone, he tried to relax.

A loud voice reached his ears after a short time and he sat up a little, trying to listen.

The voice started to get louder until it was right outside the door.

"I can't let you go in there! We have a rat problem and I managed to get them all in that room and if you open the door they will all be let out!"

"I don't trust you anymore."

He held his breath as the door opened.

"Akihiko…"

His brother stared at him for a little while before hurrying to his side.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"J-Jirô…" he managed to force out.

Haruhiko whipped around as Sumi tried to back towards the door and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and keeping him in place. "Why did you do this you sick fuck? He's my brother and you work for me! You can't just tie him up and fuck him whenever I'm not here! You are fired and I'm calling the cops!" He pulled him towards the closet and threw him inside, locking him there. "Now wait patiently!"

He growled and turned back to Akihiko before sighing. "Let's get you some help." He walked over and gently untied him; Akihiko massaged his wrists when they were free.

"W-Why…w-why a-are y-you h-helping m-me?" he struggled to ask.

His brother froze and looked away.

"Misaki misses you…" he whispered. "I can't make him happy like you do. I tried but he still wants you so I'm going to bring him back."

Akihiko stared at him.

"R-Really?"

Haruhiko nodded.

"I can't stand to see him this upset so be with him. Make him happy. I won't bother you anymore."

Akihiko smiled and tried to stand up before collapsing to the floor.

"What happened to you?"

He nodded his head toward the closet.

"W-When h-he's…," he coughed harshly. "O-On t-top…h-he's v-violent…"

Again Haruhiko growled as he noticed the marks covering his brother's body.

"I'm taking you to the hospital before bringing Misaki to you. No buts about it!"

Akihiko just sighed.

"F-Fine…"

* * *

AN: One more chapter to go! It's finally almost finished! :D

But Sumi is a horrible human being! And Haruhiko is a great person when his brother is in trouble. AND AKIHIKO AND MISAKI ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN!


	11. Chapter 10

The room was much too bland. White walls, white linoleum, white flowers in a white vase; it was too much.

A loud beep made him look up at the machines surrounding his bed.

He glared at it.

He had finally managed to figure out how to end his new book and that stupid thing had made him lose it.

"Baka machine," he growled. "You ruined it. It was perfect."

The machine made another beep and he sighed, giving up.

He laid back against the sheets and closed his eyes.

A nice rest would do wonders for his aching head.

When he woke up, he instantly realized that his hands were encased in something warm.

Blinking hard, he turned to see what it was.

He smiled lightly.

"Misaki…"

The boy's head snapped up.

"Usagi! You're awake!" He threw himself at the man and hugged him tightly. "I had no idea when you were going to wake up!" Remembering that Akihiko was hurt, and probably more so now that Misaki had launched himself like a cannon at him, Misaki blushed lightly. "S-Sorry Usagi." He started to slip off the man's lap but he stopped him and held him close.

"No. Stay here." Akihiko rested his head against the boy's shoulder. His blush growing, Misaki didn't protest. "I love you Misaki," the author whispered quietly. "And I missed you more than you can ever understand."

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Haruhiko…and the apartment…and everything else that happened." He looked at his lap. "I realized that I made a hasty decision later. I missed you so much. That's why Haruhiko let me go."

Akihiko smiled.

"So you admit you love me?" Misaki blushed deeply and hid his face in Akihiko's shirt before nodding slowly. "Say it."

"I-I…l-love you…Akihiko."

He held the boy tightly.

"Good. Because now you're mine and will never be let go of again."

Misaki snuggled up against the author and smiled.

"I'm glad. I don't want to go through anything like this again."

* * *

Sumi was left to Haruhiko's very capable hands.

After he was finished, Sumi disappeared. He had been begged to be let go for a long time before Haruhiko deemed him thoroughly punished.

Misaki missed him at first but when he heard what he had done, he decided that he never wanted to see him again.

Everything settled down and it seemed like almost nothing had changed except that Akihiko could get Misaki to admit his feelings easier. They returned to their home and Misaki started classes again. Misaki moved into Akihiko's room, once the toys were removed, and the two shared a bed. Unfortunately, with sharing a bed came activities that kept Misaki up so he didn't get to sleep until early in the morning.

Akihiko finished his newest book and decided to take a short break from writing so that when the end of the semester came for Misaki, they could take a relaxing trip to get away from everything that had happened.

Haruhiko went back to his home and eventually fell in love with someone who returned his feelings, leaving his brother and Misaki alone. Last the two had heard, Haruhiko and his lover were planning on a wedding. They really didn't care too much. Especially not Akihiko who would propose on their trip; a proposal that would be accepted, quite happily, though the deep red ears and face would try and deny it.

* * *

AN: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!

I had to practically re-watch the whole series to make sure the characters weren't too OCC. They had to be a little (not Usagi of course but the rest) to make the ending work.

I hope you liked it! It's finally over so you don't have to wait anymore! :D

Well...see ya!


End file.
